Sora, Roxas, or Naruto?
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Kairi, Namine, and Xion are trying to decide who gets to date Naruto, Sora, or Roxas. Though of course things like that are never easy.  Between the Namine's perverse tendencies and the guys cluelessness  things have never been more of the same.


Sora, Roxas, or Naruto?

0

Sora x Kari x Roxas x Namine x Naruto x Xion

0

Author's Note

0

A funny idea that came to me last night when I was playing Scott Pilgrim. For those who don't know I am a Kairi fan and I hate all the fandumb bashing of her. They are the ones who should go die.

Also I'm taking to describing the looks and features of character in all my fics. A lot of fics people don't really describe what characters look like because they assume we know what we look like. Sure we can look it up, but what happens when you come across a crossover and people add in characters that are minor and hardly have any descriptions or something? So you'll be seeing a lot of these descriptions a lot because I want people to get a feel of what the characters look like so they can visualize.

Well with except maybe Naruto whose always changing outfits or wearing plain clothing to often blend in, in my stories. Anyway enjoy the story.

0

Story Start

0

''Okay so it's decided we have to make a choice,'' Kairi said as her, Namine and Xion were gathered in Naruto's mansion in the world of Kick ass.

Aptly named by said blond when he created it for some aptly named reason no one really understood. Said girl had a lovely shade of dark red hair, her bangs parting on both sides of her face. Her outfit consisted of black version of her pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers, two which happened to be decorative as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sported three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers.

''Well then Sea, what do you suggest?'' voiced the now someone Xion. She was still wearing her feminine heeled boots that she 'borrowed' from Larxene and black gloves, but a dark violet version of Kairi's outfit that was also 'borrowed' , her black hair and bangs also parted.

''Well since all three of them are essentially the same guy. I think I should get Naruto since we were obviously destined for each other.'' Kairi responded with a dreamy look in her eye.

''Hey! That's not fair! Sea wave, aren't you going to say something?'' The raven haired girl demanded of yet another technical counterpart.

Namine too looked like Kairi wearing a black version of her plain, white, lace dress and light blue sandals. Her hair was the longest of the girls not to mention light blond. Said girl was currently drawing something in her sketch book. Today it was mandatory black Friday at Naruto's castle so everyone had to wear black. ''Huh?'' Namine responded looking up from her newest master piece.

In the background eating a Caramel apple was a a young woman with short blue hair. She was wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top modified where it displayed her back, cutting off just at her lower back showing off the black strand of her bra along with intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She was also wearing an odd silver badge and on her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wore a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms as well as black stockings on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs along with two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she was wearing pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

This was none other then Master Aqua who happily went on her way to one of Naruto's numerous kitchens because apparently when your rich you have to have like ten kitchens or something.

''Well since they're the same guy why don't you date Sora?'' Xion challenged, developing a bit of fire ever since her rebirth. ''Aren't they technically the same guy? You said so yourself.''

''Yeah well...Sora is just too...pure.'' Kairi explained twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. For heaven's sake the boy accidentally saw her topless and passed out. And Kairi unlike Namine drew a line at unconscious boys.

''You're a Princess of Heart? You're the definition of pure!'' the blue haired girl argued.

''Hey why do you care? I thought you liked Roxas?'' Kairi recovered, challenging her fellow someone.

Xion's eyes widened as her face went red. ''Hey...well...er...that's not the point!''

''Well you can't like both Naruto and Roxas. You have to choose one!'' their debated became even more heated as neither one wanted to back down.

''Hey! You liked Sora before you realized he and Naruto shared the same heart! So listen to your own advice.''

Namine looked up with a confused look. ''Where does that leave me?'' she asked as the girls turned their gazes to her. ''I like all three.'' she added as Aqua was once more walking in the background, now sucking on a cherry Popsicle.

''Well then there we go. Namine gets Roxas, you get Sora, and I get Naruto.'' Kairi reasoned as Xion let out an annoyed huff.

''No way! Sora is just too innocent! I rather settle for Roxas.'' Xion argued and as a result Namine finally spoke up.

''But Roxas doesn't know about the birds and bees!'' Namine said going back to her drawing.

''Wait...what?''

''What!''

Both girls cried out as the blonde looked up and answered their cries of disbelief.

''Yeah...his innocent is just so cute,'' Namine said with a sly smile. She then pause and stroke her chin. ''It'll take him forever to learn 101 ways to love your lover very nice. And that's before we get to Kama sutra.''

And yet Again Aqua was in the background, this time with a plate with a mouth watering piece of chocolate cake and a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

''Oh yeah...'' Xion and Kairi mumbled.

''Well Namine can have Sora then.''

''But Naruto is the only one tall enough to do number 87.'' Namine stated, once more shocking her companions.

''Do what!'' Kairi responded as Namine materialized a book and opened it to page 42. Both girls eyes widened as they turned their heads.

''People are not suppose to bend like that!" Xion cried out, a trail of blood dripping down her nose. ''Oh darnit! Why am I the only one this happens too!''

''Because you're a pervert!"' Kairi responded sagely.

''Not as big as Namine!'' The girl cried out pointing to the blonde.

''No one is as big as pervert as Namine. Well maybe except Axel.''

Just then Xigbar or was it Briag? Anyhow he walked in covered in blood. Like most of the other members he still wore his organization garb. Black cloak black boots, and black gloves, though his cloak is distinguishable by more pointed shoulders and the fact that it sags at his shoulders. Xigbar also sported gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. Not to mention his two visible injuries, the first being a damaged right eye covered by an eyepatch, while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye.

Braig and or Xigbar was currently in Naruto's employ. His job was to assassinate any yaoi fan girls that became too popular on the internet. He walked by, blood dripping unto the ground as he went to bathroom.

''Anyway,'' Kairi continued, apparently unaffected by what just happened.

''Why don't we let them decide,'' Namine spoke up and smiled down at her master piece. 'Complete at last.'

''No way...unless it's kill heartless, eat food, or go spar they always make some excuse to try and go save the world or something.''

''Well there's always Riku?'' Namine suggested as Kairi and Xion shared a glance and shook their heads.

''He's still mopping about not having a girlfriend. Last I saw of him he was trying to get that Rikku girl's number.''

''Man...why couldn't the guys be more like Xanruto?'' Xion voiced in annoyance. Xanruto was in fact Naruto's nobody who was currently shacking up with Larxene. The only time anyone had seen one or the other was when food was being prepared or one or both of them had to use the bathroom. Other then that the two of them could only be found in Larxene's bedroom.

Once more Aqua was in the background eating a chocolate bar.

''Hey Aqua-san what's your opinion?'' Namine spoke up, acknowledging the Key blade master.

''About what?''

''Never mind,'' the girl replied with a sigh.

''Okay...I'm going to go take a shower then.''the blunette said leaving the room as the said topics of discussion walked in.

''Hello what's this?'' Naruto murmured to himself as he literally popped up out of fucking nowhere. ''I have to...uum...go water my garden,'' he murmured as his eyes were glued to Aqua's leaving backside.

''And I have to...uum go polish my Key bla...eer TRAIN! WITH RIKU!'' Sora exclaimed rather loudly when Naruto elbowed in his ribs.

''And I have to...uum not go spy on Aqua in the shower!'' Roxas added as his counterparts face palmed.

_'Dumbass!' _They both thought as the Nobody's eyes suddenly glazed over. '_'I mean go give Namine a back rub and foot massage.'_

''And that's why I rock!'' the blonde declared grabbing the dazed boy by the wrist and leading him away. ''Now come along Roxie...time to pop some cherries!''

''You know...'' Xion said rubbing her chin. ''I think Namine has the right idea.''

''Hhm I suppose you're right.''

'Uh-oh!" Naruto and Sora thought noticing the 'hungry' look in the girls eyes.

''WHAT'S THAT RIKKU! ANOTHER HEARTLESS INFESTATION? I'M ON MY WAY!'' Sora cried out snatching a smoke bomb from Naruto's pocket and tossing it down. A moment later he had disappeared.

''Oh you bastard!'' Naruto cried out as he was tackled by said girls.

Yet this was another day in Naruto's mansion, err castle.

0000

Chapter End

00000

If you can't tell this humorous story is in the style of a Misadventures story like my Akatsuki Misadventures. Unlike Fan Girls I know Organization 13

has done horrible things, borderline complete monsters transforming innocent people into heartless to fufill their goals, but it's so much more fun to paint them in a humorous light.

So yeah all characters have two sides. So far my Aqua interpretations is not only someone who can be a bit socially awkward around people she knows and as well as not having much romantic interactions, but a monstrous sweet tooth as well. Anyway let me guys know if a Kingdom Hearts Misadventures would be loved.


End file.
